A Path Down Darkness
by Shadow's soul
Summary: Naruto hides behind a tree, tears running down his dirtied face. He clutched the scroll in his arms as he overhears the terrible truth. Once he got the chance he ran; ran from the village and everything he once held dear. Pain, anger, and sadness filled his heart. However, a young pale-eyed girl followed him, seeking to change his mind and bring him home.
1. Chapter 1: Running Away

Naruto stare into the crackling fire as small glowing embers drifted into the air. His blonde hair illuminated by the fiery glow. His blue as seemed emotionless and full of torment. He poked the fire with a stick, adjusting the logs. He place the scroll of sealing next to him and sighed. He stared down the path he came from as his thoughts began to drift to what happened just the day before. His gaze went to a young girl with short black hair who lay sleeping next to the fire. Naruto closed his eyes and drew in another deep breath before letting out another sigh into the fire.

 _Flashback_

"That fox is going to use that scroll for himself, to take revenge on the village, you saw that look didn't you? The was the look of a wild beast." Mizuki laughed as he pulled out a Kunai from his pouch. "But don't worry Iruka, I will have it all taken care of, besides, who's gonna miss the brat anyways?"

Naruto closed his eyes as realization hit him in the gut. _It doesn't matter any more._ His arms opened scrunched in a glare at his own two hands which were shaking, he curled them into tight fists until his nails dug into his own hands. _That's why they hate me, I'm a demon._ Naruto's heart pounded with decisions.

He got on his feet and ran. Mizuki's look turned towards him. "And so the hunt begins." Mizuki disappeared into the trees, and went chasing after the blonde

"Mizuki no!" Iruka cried, but it was too late. Iruka couldn't let Mizuki get to Naruto, he tried to get up again… but he didn't have any strength in him left and only managed to stumble forward before collapsing.

Naruto stopped running, his hands were shaking as he jumped tree to tree, branch to branch. "You can't run forever _fox!_ " Mizuki shouted from behind and gradually gained on him. **Fox, fox, fox.** That's all he is, a demon, a monster that'll never be loved or cared for. If it is a demon Mizuki wants, then a demon he will get. Naruto jumped down from the trees, clenching his shaking fists. "So, you given up? I'm surprised to say the least, but it doesn't matter now. Soon the world will be rid of you." Mizuki grinned almost maniacally.

His taunts only made Naruto's rage grow, he formed a sign with his hands. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Upon saying those words, what was only one Naruto became several hundred. Mizuki froze in place as his grin quickly turned pale and fear stricken.

"B-but how!? H-how could you have mastered a jutsu so quickly!?" Mizuki turned to run only to face more Naruto's, he was completely surrounded with nowhere to run. Each clone pulled out a kunai and gripped it in their hand.

"Only one of us is going to die here," shouted the several hundred Naruto's. They rose their kunai and the last thing Mizuki saw was his vision obscured by the hundreds of them, The kunai were plunged into his flesh. He cried out in agony that could be heard throughout the whole forest. The clones then scattered, going in several directions rather than disappearing. This would buy him time as he looked upon the barely recognizable form of Mizuki's shredded body, he felt something inside him turn cold as he left to get away from this torment knowing there was no turning back.

 _Flashback end_

Naruto was pulled back to the present by a soft voice. "N-naruto?" the young Hyuuga girl said his name with a stutter. Naruto had seen this girl around occasionally, but never actually became acquainted with her until now. The girl disliked seeing him like this, he held a pained expression on his face accompanied with empty eyes rather than the bright blue ones she was used to.

"Hmm?" was all Naruto bothered to reply with.

"I-is there something wrong?" There was a long silence between them.

"No, I was just thinking about something." He said and looked away,

"Oh." She whispered and looked down. The young girl fidgeted with bottom of her jacket nervously. She could hear it in Naruto's voice. Something was definitely wrong, she just couldn't find the courage to ask him what. "S-sorry for bothering you…" she pushed her hands against her legs. Not wanting to look into his eyes.

"You don't need to apologize Hinata." He told her. "You haven't done anything wrong." Hinata nodded and lowered her gaze, **I wish he would talk to me. I wish he would try to help me understand what is wrong.** Was what Hinata thought.

 _After Mizuki's death_

Naruto ran, he ran as far as he could, his army of clones distracting his pursuers. It didn't take too long for him to reach the gates. However they were heavily guarded with several Jounin and even the Anbu were guarding the gate. Naruto stopped in his tracks, breathing heavily. He turned to the giant wall that separated the hidden leaf village from the outside world. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." He was surrounded by several clones of himself who began stacking on top of each other with the real one on top. The tower wobbled around.

"Hurry up, I can't stand here much longer!." The bottom Naruto said and eventually dispelled in a poof of white smoke. "Okay, now!" The real one shouted, all of the Naruto's started to lean forward and jump off of each other, until the reached the wall, sending the real one flying over it. "I didn't quite this through." Naruto was now falling towards the ground on the other side of the wall. He crashed through the trees with several snaps of branches and rustles of leaves. Using up his chakra on making so many clones made him exhausted. He felt like his body had gone numb and ached until he lost consciousness.

"Lord hokage, there is no sign of Naruto Uzumaki anywhere in the village other than a few shadow clones," one of the Jounin reported. "We also found Mizuki dead as well as Iruka severely injured."

The Hokage's expression became grim. "Did Naruto do this?" He asked, fearing the worst.

"That's what we thought at first, but after Iruka had regained consciousness, he explained that Mizuki had tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll and planned on killing Naruto and escaping with the scroll himself. It seems that Naruto got the best of Mizuki in the end however."

Sarutobi let out a semi-relieved sigh, knowing that this wasn't Naruto doing this on his own intentionally. "I always had a feeling that there was something off about Mizuki, but I never expected this."

"Lord Hokage?"

"Spread the search, don't leave any stone unturned, bring Naruto Uzumaki back with the scroll of sealing, I want to Naruto to come back unharmed if possible." He ordered.

"Sir!" the ninja left quicker than one could blink.

The sun rose in the distance, there was no sign of the blonde boy anywhere. It was like he simply just vanished, the news spread quickly through the village the the blonde boy had disappeared, even a certain shy Hyuuga heiress heard the details of her favorite blonde disappearance.

She didn't want to believe it as she went to the ninja academy, today was the day they would be assigned to new teams. She expected the blond to make an appearance, but he didn't. She stared at the empty spot in the classroom. She folded her arms and slumped forward with her face hidden in her arms. **Naruto…** she thought of the always smiling blond haired boy she had come to secretly love and admire. She began to tear up. She closed her eyes and let them go down her cheeks.

This drew attention of her nearby classmates, that is until the teacher came in. However it was not Iruka, but someone else. "Iruka was injured yesterday so I'll be assigning you to your team's." The dark haired man announced. "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi. You three will be a part of team 6."

"What!? Why am I on the team with the oversized muncher, and the laziest boy in the whole village?" Ino protested

"What drag." Was all that Shikamaru replied with.

" **Munch munch munch** " Choji kept eating chips.

"If it were up to me I would have you held back for you misbehavior!" The Jounin upfront scolded causing Ino to be quite. "Now, Sakura Hurano and Sasuke Uchia. You two will be on team 7, due to the numbers of you who passed, you will be down one member which means on any non D rank missions you will be required to have another squad accompany you."

Sakura Haruno practically squealed in excitement. Ino glared daggers at Sakura. "If you lay one finger on my Sasuke, billboard brow, I will pummel you to the ground!" Ino shouted. Sakura response was sticking her tongue out.

"Now then, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka, you are on team 8." He looked at the group, half expecting for them to begin complaining. However he was given none. "Moving on, now your new Sensei's will come in after lunch, team 7, knowing your sensei he'll probably be late." ' _As usual._ ' "Dismissed."

Kurenai was one of the first to arrive, taking along team 8 with her. She eyed the girl who seemed to have her thoughts elsewhere while the Inuzuka and the Aburame told about themselves. The Hyuuga remained silent her pale lavender eyes seemed to be focused the the gates going out of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Hinata?" Kiba elbowed her gently to get her attention. She shook her head to shake off the thoughts clouding her mind.

"Huh?" She looked at a somewhat annoyed Kiba with a concerned Akamaru on his head.

"You alright?" He asked. Hinata looked at the ground and didn't respond. Kurenai also wondered what had this girl so depressed.

"Okay… tomorrow you will be given one last test to determine if you are worthy of becoming full fledged genin or not." She said. Kiba frowned and Shino's brow raised.

"Wait, I thought we were already genin, there's another test?" Kiba started, Kurenai responded with a simple nod.

"Yes, it will determine your skills. I want you to meet me and at the training grounds early morning. I want you to get some rest and be prepared. You are all dismissed." Kiba and Shino left, Hinata would soon go after… if Kurenai hadn't stopped her. "Hinata, I want you to stay for a moment."

Hinata turned to her sensei and nodded, "Yes Kurenai Sensei?"

"Just call me Kurenai for now, is there something on your mind?" She asked. This caused Hinata to fidget. "Don't worry, it will just be between you and me." She reassured. The Hyuuga continued to hesitate for a while longer.

"W-well, you see… you see I-I…" she pressed her fingers together as she always does. Kurenai sighed, losing hope that she'd ever actually get the girl to tell her anything.

 _I never thought I'd meet a timid Hyuuga._ Kurenai thought and placed a hand on the stuttering girls shoulder. "I don't scare you do I?"

Hinata looked up in panic, like a child who had been caught in the cookie jar. "N-no Kurenai sensei. It's just that… someone in the ninja academy, s-someone I looked up to… they disappeared and I don't know what happened to him."

Kurenai pondered this for a moment. _She couldn't be talking about_ ** _him_** _, could she? Naruto Uzumaki, the kid with the nine tails sealed inside of him. Shunned by everyone in the leaf village other than the Hokage._ Kurenai patted Hinata on the head. "Care to tell me the name of this boy?"

"H-his name? W-well it's… his name is N-naruto."

 _So it is him…_ She went into deep thought. Hinata saw this and was tempted to slip pass, but she had a feeling that Kurenai knew.

"S-so is it true? He ran away?"

Kurenai snapped out of her thoughts. "Hmm? Well yes he did unfortunately." This caused Hinata to look at the floor, downcast. _She must really care about him. She did say she looked up to him. It's strange that the heiress from such a proud clan would find something to admire from that boy. I have to give him some credit, getting a side from the Hyuuga's, or at least one of them._ Kurenai thought, she didn't know much about the boy, she saw him once, fleeing from group of jounin. _That kid had no real ninja talent at the time and he still managed to time and time again escape from some of the top class jounin._ Kurenai shook her head. She looked down and Hinata and patted her shoulder. "After tomorrow, I'll see what I can do to get him back, **only** if you do your best and pass."

Hinata looked up at Kurenai as if she had just told her the best thing in the world. She nodded. "T-thank you Kurenai Sensei." She said.

"Go home and get some sleep, you'll have to work hard for this." Kurenai dismissed Hinata and watched her leave.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Hope

ol  
li  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-align: center; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"Chapter 2: Forgotten Smile/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"Naruto kicked dirt into the fire, extinguishing the flame. The sun rose over the distance. The sun once filled his blue eyes with excitement. It lit him up and showed his true self. His bright blonde hair, his wide smile. But now, now it only showed a hollow shell of what he once was./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"Hinata had to hold back tears, seeing him in such a state, it pained her heart. She wanted to pull him into a big embrace and tell him, she wanted to tell him how much she cared. She wanted to tell him that she will always support him. She wanted to see his warm smile, she wanted to feel that energy that used to always come from him. "N-naruto." She whispered and reached out and touched his shoulder. At first, he didn't move or say anything, then he slowly turned around to and faced her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"He was a little taken back by what he saw. Tears pooled in Hinata's eyes, threatening to spill out at any moment. "Is something wrong? Ah, Hinata…" He nearly stumbled back when the pale-eyed girl hugged him. She wrapped her arms around him and started trembling as tears soaked through his clothing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;""Please… I just want to see you smile again." She sobbed. Naruto stood there, his hands limp against his sides. This girl, this girl he had never taken notice of, this girl who he had never given any attention to. This girl just wants to see him happy again. Why her? Why is she the only one who really cares? And why is it him she cares about so much?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"Naruto felt something come over him. As if by instinct, he put his own arms around her and held her close. He had never felt something like this before. It was so overpowering, it made him move without his thoughts making out the motion first. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"She smells like lavender…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"He ran his fingers through her silky smooth black hair. Hinata didn't mind it at all, in fact, it seemed to soothe her and wash away her worries. "Naruto…" She whispered, "Please… I want to understand why you are in pain." Naruto frowned and closed his eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;""Hinata, I can't tell you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;""Why? Why can't you…" Naruto placed a finger to her lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;""Because I'll lose you too if you knew." He let his hand fell from her lip and back around her waist. He his closed eyes once again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"~~~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"Hinata was the first to arrive. It was early in the morning, so early that the early morning hadn't even cleared away yet. She was tired and hadn't gotten to much sleep the night before. Today was the day of their final test, to test their abilities as a team, but her focus wasn't on that now. Her eyes always went to the direction of the large doors that lead outside of the Village hidden in the leaves. Even though she couldn't see from where she stood, she still just watched. Imagining him being chased out by the villagers and their hateful gaze. Ever since she saw him, she had watched him. She had noticed those looks from the villagers, why did they hate him so much? What had he done that made them despise him? It just made no sense, these questions had gone unanswered for years after Hinata's first encounter with Naruto./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"A hand fell on Hinata's shoulder causing her to jump. "Ah!" She stumbled back onto the bridge with a thud./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;""Hinata, You alright?" The voice was familiar, but Hinata couldn't place her finger on it until she heard a high pitched bark and felt a wet tongue lick her cheek. Yes, it was none other than her teammate, Kiba and his faithful companion, Akamaru. She smiled and pet the small white dog before standing up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;""Kiba, I didn't hear you coming."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;""Tell me something I don't know." He stood there for a moment and then looked in the direction that Hinata and been. He leaned against the bridge rail of the bridge. "You see something, or just enjoying the view?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"Hinata was quiet for a bit. "Hmm? Oh, I kinda just got lost in thought."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-indent: 36pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;""Right…" Kiba gave her an odd look. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"This girl is weird, her name is Hinata, right? I didn't even know this girl was in the same class as me until we were assigned teams. It's as if she isn't even there most of the time./spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;" Kiba shook his said. "You hear what happened to that Naruto? Who would have thought he'd turn tail and run after all that boasting he did about a becoming Hokage. Guess that goes to show he was all talk but he didn't have the guts to go through with it." Hinata's fists tightened at his words./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"Kiba, your wrong. He practised every day. He never gave up for so long… even when everyone shunned him… even when they hurt him. Where most would have quit he kept going for as long as he could because he had a dream of becoming Hokage, someone who protects the people of the Hidden Leaf Village./spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;" Hinata closed her eyes. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"But why Naruto… what made you leave?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;""You are all here, and on time. That shows promise." Kurenai told them. Kiba turned to see the Abrume standing right behind him. He didn't know when or how Shino managed to sneak up without being noticed. His sudden appearance just made his skin crawl./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;""You told us we have a test that will determine if we are a worthy ninja, or should be sent back to the academy. It's only natural we arrive on time," Shino explained. Hinata only managed to nod in agreement, being too timid to speak up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-align: center; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"~~~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"Hinata lay there in silence. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"What happened to the Naruto I knew? What happened to Naruto who always shone brightly like the sun even when the skies were grey?/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;" Hinata was at a loss. She looked at Naruto but didn't see him as the Naruto she had known back in the academy. She had to know what was going on with him. She needed him to tell her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"She crawled out of her sleeping bag and got on her knees. She tried to think of what to say, what she should tell him. "Can't sleep either?" She heard a voice behind causing her to jump slightly. She turned around and saw it was only Naruto… even his voice almost seemed unrecognizable./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"Hinata stood up and walked over to him. She grabbed his hand firmly with hers and stared into his eyes. "Tell me. Tell me, please. All I want is to understand, or at least just know what's hurting you. I can't bear seeing you like this anymore." She rose her voice above a whisper to Naruto's surprise./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;""You're not going to let this go are you?" He asked. Hinata shook her head. "Well, I guess I got no choice then. Do you remember when we were taught in the academy that the nine-tailed fox had nearly wiped out the village?" He asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;""Yes, and the Fourth sacrificed himself to save the Leaf Village."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;""That's not the full story. The rest is an S class secret. The fourth couldn't kill the fox, no one was able to kill it… In order to protect the village he had to seal it inside of a child." Naruto clenched his fists. "I was that child." A few tears travelled down his cheeks. Hinata was bewildered, she could hardly believe what she was being told, but from the way Naruto was acting, this was no lie. No wonder the village hated him. They had all been hurt by that fox… But Naruto… Naruto isn't a demon. He had a dream of becoming Hokage, a protector./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"He had been hiding his pain for so long… and now he was really hurting. He needed her… and she needed him. Hinata wrapped his arms around him. "I don't care what anyone says, you would make a great Hokage." She told him. It took Naruto a while to process what he had just heard./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;""Thanks… I needed that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; text-align: center; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"~~~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"Hinata was standing on a high branch, the veins around her eyes were bulging as she scanned the area around her. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"Where is everyone? Kiba, Shino, they just disappeared./spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;" She stopped using her byakugan to conserve her chakra and she began her descent down the tree. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"To think I would be able to have an advantage. Even with my byakugan, I can't find the sensai./spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;" She slowed to a stop and looked up at the sky. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"I can't give up… I just can't. I need to complete the test so I can go find Naruto./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"She started running through the forest, constantly looking around her, trying to find anyone. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"I'm getting nowhere, from how far I have run, I should I reached the village by now./spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;" She put her hands on her knees, her mouth tasted like metal from all the running and her lungs were burning. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"My legs feel numb, how long has it been? Hours? It feels like it's been days. Wait…/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;" She looked around, /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"I've been here before… but how/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"After a while, she remembered their lesson on genjutsu, ones that trap the victim in a never-ending loop. She put her hands together. "Release!" She expelled chakra around her and felt like a weight was lifted from her. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"Now to find Kiba and Shino./span/p  
blockquote style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important; background-color: #ffffff; color: #434343; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt; white-space: pre-wrap;"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"Replies:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"Guest /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 8.5pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #808080; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"chapter 1 . Nov 6, 2017/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 4pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"Please do not do naruto with hinata The hinata saw how she was treated to naruto and nothing was doing nothing but persecution or pass out escape what is love as you can see lovers are lonely and do nothing needs a friend no Offence it's not love sooner admiration Throughout the manga and the anime, Hinata comes into interaction with Naruto several times. I can hardly resist marriage on this, let alone any occasion, on dating. The final film before the appearance of the next gen is debatable, it was a bad attempt to justify Chapter 700./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 4pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"(Author): Okay 1, I am doing Naruto x Hinata, don't like don't read. 2, I don't know the entire story of Naruto. I am not going to go over it just so I can make everything perfect. 4. What?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 4pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"(Author): Hope you readers enjoy this update. Finally! I got the next chapter up. I will work on the next chapter soon. Also, would you like me to show the perspective of other characters? Since currently I am mostly following Naruto and Hinata's side of this fiasco. I just wonder if you guys would like to see other views from the other characters on this. Leave a comment whether you would want me to do that or not. Okay, love you all and see you in my next update ^w^/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; background: inherit !important; line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 4pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #ffffff; font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #434343; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"/span/p  
/blockquote  
/li  
/ol 


End file.
